Afterthoughts - Earshot
by Goddess Isa
Summary: Lots of stuff, won't say, for those who haven't seen the episode.  God bless my uncle's computer.


TITLE: Afterthoughts - Earshot  
AUTHOR: Goddess Isa  
EMAIL: slaythis99@aol.com  
SUMMARY: Lots of stuff, won't say, for those who haven't seen the episode. God bless my uncle's computer.  
SPOILER: Earshot  
DISTRIBUTION: Sure, just email me & lmk where it's going - I like seeing my name in print =)  
FEEDBACK: Please, I'd hate to have to Slay for it. =P  
RATING: TV-  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, Joss Whedon does. If he ever decides to give them to me, that would be nice. =)   
  
  
  
"Buffy!" Willow caught up with her in the halls. "Is everything all right with Giles? Cordelia said she saw him walk into a tree."   
  
Buffy whirled around. "Cordelia cares about Giles?"   
  
"Actually, no, she was going to ask him where Wesley went." she made a face. "Is he okay?"   
  
"Wesley? Not as long as I've known him."   
  
"Buf-fy," Willow said, annoyed.   
  
"Giles'll be fine. Nothing a little sex with my mother wouldn't cure."   
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
"Oh, you didn't know either? Why am I not surprised. Giles and my mother had sex. Twice! On a cop car!"   
  
"I, uh, I, uh, needing air!"   
  
Buffy pulled Willow into an empty classroom and held her by an open window.   
  
"Beyond weird," Willow said when she found her voice.   
  
"Join the club. I'm still in shock. And denial."   
  
"Who could've imagined Giles like that?"   
  
Buffy eyed Willow. She knew her friend had a crush on her Watcher.   
  
"Okay, besides me in my own occasional fantasies that I push out of my mind nowadays. How'd you find out?"   
  
Buffy pointed a finger to her head. "Good old demon gifts. When my mom was taking care of me, she couldn't get Giles out of her body. Only he was naked, and she was--"   
  
"Okay, scary place!" Willow shouted. She leaned her head outside the window for a few minutes.   
  
"Feel better?" Buffy asked her.   
  
"I think I feel the speechlessness coming on again."   
  
Buffy pulled her back out into the halls. "Freaky, isn't it?"   
  
"What are you gonna do?"   
  
"I don't know. How would you deal if you found out your mom had sex with Giles?"   
  
"Oh, I'm not sure. There are nights when I question whether or not my mother has ever even had sex. And then I remember that I'm her daughter and things get weird."   
  
"Look at the bright side," Buffy said as they approached a large group of girls in the hall. "Xander's a hero!"   
  
"How did you know what to do?" Cammie cooed.   
  
"I saw her going for the rat poison, and I jumped her!" Xander said proudly.   
  
"Can you sign my yearbook?" Cammie asked.   
  
Xander obliged and got a little kiss on the cheek. Then her boyfriend showed up and she took off.   
  
"Can you sign my bra?" an airhead named Felicity asked. "'Cause you know, you saved us and you're like, almost kinda cool. When you wanna be."   
  
Xander's eyes widened as Felicity began to open her blouse.   
  
"Hold it," Buffy said, pushing through the crowd.   
  
"Aw, Buff," Xander whined.   
  
"You can have your little meet and greet later. We've gotta book it to the library."   
  
"We do?" Willow asked. Buffy shot her a Look. "Oh, right, we do."   
  
Buffy pulled Xander from the sea of girls and Willow grinned as they headed for the library.   
  
"What are you so happy for?" Xander demanded. "Buffy just ruined my last chance for a prom date."   
  
"Don't worry Xand," Buffy put her arm around him. "If things don't start looking up with Angel, you can be my date."    
  
Xander beamed. "You promise?"   
  
Willow couldn't help but be jealous. Then she realized that she didn't even know what had happened between Faith and Angel. Buffy had said she was going to call her the night before, but she'd been too tired. "Buffy, what happened with Angel and the bad Slayer?" she asked.   
  
"Ugh." Buffy made a face as she pushed open the doors of the library. It was surprisingly empty. They settled at their table and after Xander had gotten them each a cup of coffee, Buffy made a final quick check to ensure that Giles wasn't hiding out somewhere, trying to avoid her. She sat down and sighed. "Okay, the thing with Angel and Faith. It's soooo...." she remembered whose company she shared and looked at Xander.   
  
"Aw, come on. You drag me from my fan club but you don't wanna fill me in on Angel and the psycho ho."   
  
Both girls stared at him.   
  
"She is! Don't tell me you haven't thought it."   
  
"Thought it maybe, not said it." Buffy said.   
  
"The writing is on the wall with Faith. She tried to kill Angel, she tried to kill ME, she wants everyone dead. God, she's out there helping the Mayor for Christ's sakes."   
  
Buffy sighed. "Just don't tell anyone, okay?"   
  
"Who am I gonna tell?" he asked. "Half of the people I know are in this room and the other half are either Watchers or they hate me. Actually, I could've described all of them by saying they hate me."   
  
"Giles doesn't hate you," Willow said sweetly.   
  
Buffy sighed and pushed her hair behind her ear. "I went to see him the first night I had the powers, and he could tell I was trying to read his mind. He knows everything about me, whether I tell him or not. Sometimes there's nothing more annoying than knowing someone else is inside your head."   
  
"We have no idea what that's like," Xander said dryly.   
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and continued. "I can't get anything past him, and he told me to ask anything, he'd tell me. We talked and talked and he said nothing happened with the psycho--with Faith. He didn't feel anything for her. And he said he felt just awful about hurting me while he was with her."   
  
"So then Angel didn't get a happy from psycho ho?" Xander asked.   
  
"Blunt much?" Buffy asked.   
  
"So then everything is cool with Angel?" Willow finished her coffee and reached for Xander's.   
  
"Yeah. Angel and I are fine. No trouble there."   
  
Giles entered and couldn't even look at Buffy. He hid his head behind the book he was holding as he entered, pretending to read it. Willow noted silently that it was upside down. "Hello Xander, Willow."   
  
"Hi Giles!" Buffy said happily. "How's your head?"   
  
The Watcher growled and went into his office, slamming the door behind him.   
  
"Whoa," Xander said. "I musta missed something big."   
  
"Buffy's just a bit on the hostile side of Giles today." Willow explained.   
  
"This is gonna be one fun day." Buffy commented. "I'm so eager to start training. My Watcher can't even look me in the eyes."   
  
"Relax, Buff," Xander said. "It'll boil over. Whatever happened with Giles can't be that bad."   
  
"You have no idea." Buffy cracked.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"I don't wanna talk about it." Buffy folded her arms across her chest. She took a book out of her backpack and started to read from it.   
  
"Why?" Xander kept at it. "It's not like Giles slept with your mother or anything." Both girls stared at him. "What?" he asked as they grabbed their things and left. He started to run after them. "What?"  



End file.
